O Tanjôbi Omedetô
by Etsuyo Yamazaki
Summary: Chihiro a aujourd'hui vingt ans et elle attends encore. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?   Résumé plus nul mais je n'es jamais été très douée pour les écrire.


**Ahloha jeunes gens !**

**Si vous êtes là c'est surement pour lire cet O.S et je vous en remercie ^o^ Bref, cet O.S est super court mais c'est une scène qui m'est passé vite-fait par la tête et puis j'avais tellement envie d'écrire sur ce couple ! **

**En espérant que vous aimerez !**

Le monde des esprits semblait… tellement loin derrière elle.

Cela faisait à présent dix ans qu'elle attendait qu'il revienne pour tenir sa promesse, cependant, dix ans ne semblaient pas encore suffisant. Combien de temps devrait-elle attendre encore ? Dix ans de plus ? Vingt ? Trente ? Tiendrait-elle ? Voilà les questions que se posait Chihiro en ce moment.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait vingt ans. L'âge auquel on devient adulte au Japon. La journée avait à peine commencée que son téléphone avait été harcelé de SMS en tout genre et d'appels. Au bout d'un certain temps elle cessa d'y répondre. En cours se fut le même schéma qui se reproduisit. Et, à court de paroles, elle ne répondait que par de grands sourires.

Maintenant elle était en cours de Japonais et elle regardait par la fenêtre d'un air rêveur. Dans sa tête, des tas de scénarios se formaient : Haku qui rentrait dans la classe transformé en dragon, elle sauterait sur son dos et ils s'en iraient loin très loin. Ou alors Rin qui ouvrirait grand la porte coulissante en criant : « Tu glandes encore ? Il est temps de travailler jeune fille ! » Et en l'emmenant de nouveau dans le monde des esprits. Ou encore son ami Sans-Visage qui viendrait l'engloutir pour la sauver de cette vie atrocement monotone.

Oui, la vie qu'elle menait à présent lui semblait… comment dire ?... « Sans vie ». Elle était devenue un automate qui faisait ce qu'on lui demandait, elle suivait. Elle s'était de nombreuses fois demandée comment elle avait put en arriver à là et la réponse était évidente :

Elle avait autrefois découvert un monde beaucoup plus beau. Un monde plein d'aventures et riche en personnages délirants. "Personnages" ? Non, elle n'emploierait pas ce terme là, après tout, ces personnes là, elle les avait réellement vu, ils existaient vraiment. Du moins elle se forçait à y croire. Mais ces souvenirs remontaient à dix ans et elle n'en était plus aussi sûre qu'au premier jour.

Elle avait peur que la maturité ne lui enlève tous ces restes de souvenirs qui lui restaient, oui, elle avait peur de grandir. C'était grave quand même.

Elle soupira, elle savait bien qu'aucun de ces scénarios n'arriverait. C'était impossible. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au ciel et se tourna vers le tableau, décidée à prendre son cours.

La fin de la journée scolaire n'arriva pas assez vite à son goût. Le temps semblait ralentir dans cet établissement et elle détestait ça. C'est pour cette raison, qu'à peine arrivée chez elle, Chihiro se coucha sur le tatami froid. Ses parents étaient partis pour la semaine, elle serait donc toute seule.

La fenêtre était ouverte- elle avait surement oublié de la refermé le matin- et un vent frais s'engouffra dans la pièce.

_Haku…_

Ce fut sa seule pensée alors qu'elle était là, à terre et que son regard se promenait dans le ciel bleu de la fenêtre ouverte.

_D'ailleurs il commence à faire froid, je devrais sans doute la fermé_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle se leva à contre cœur et fis coulissé la fenêtre en regardant une dernière fois le ciel. Secrètement, elle espérait que le jeune dragon blanc traverse le ciel pour venir la voir. Cependant, il ne venait pas et elle perdait un peu plus d'espoir à chaque jour qui passaient.

Elle soupira et s'amusa à la pensée que sa vie n'était rien sans lui et les autres. Elle entreprit de préparé le dîner. Enfin "dîner" était un bien grand mot pour ce que c'était. Après tout faire des nouilles instantanées ne pouvait pas vraiment être considéré comme un dîner.

Elle alluma la télé et s'affala sur son canapé en plongeant ses baguettes dans son bol et en regardant l'écran d'un air las. Qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait les tocs-shows, mais en même temps elle avait tellement la flemme de se déplacer.

Soudainement, les fenêtres vibrèrent, elle faillit avaler sa baguette.

Elle reposa doucement son bol et ses baguettes sur la table et elle se dirigea vers le jardin avec prudence. Elle fit coulissé la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible et elle regarda le jardin.

Elle retint un hoquet lorsqu'elle remarqua qui s'y tenait et qui la regardait, cependant elle ne put empêcher le reculement qu'avait provoqué la surprise. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle examina bien le dragon blanc, puis elle les referma, les rouvris, les refermas, les rouvris. L'image cependant ne disparaissait pas.

Elle aurait dut être contente, après tout, il avait tenu sa promesse et elle avait sous les yeux la preuve que toutes ces aventures n'étaient pas un rêve. Au fond elle l'était, mais le choc surplombait tout le reste.

Le regard vert et franc du jeune dragon se posa alors sur ceux grands et marron de Chihiro. Et alors elle oublia la surprise.

Elle se releva lentement, s'aidant du mur, et s'avança dans la jolie allée du jardin.

-_Haku ?_ Demanda-t-elle comme pour s'assurer de son identité.

Il hocha la tête. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, Chihiro la lui caressa avec douceur pour finalement l'enlacer. Cela faisait si longtemps. Elle mit du temps à se remettre de ses émotions mais elle gagna finalement le courage de se détacher de lui et de lui parler franchement :

-_J'ai eu si peur_, commença-t-elle en chuchotant. _J'ai cru que je devenais folle, j'ai cru que mon imagination avait tout inventé et j'ai eu peur. Oui j'ai eu peur parce qu'inconsciemment ta promesse avait donnée un sens à ma vie. A partir de ce moment je n'ai vécu que pour t'attendre. Aujourd'hui encore j'ai espéré de tout mon cœur te voir fendre les nuages… _Sa voix devenait de plus en plus forte sous le regard sage du dragon. _J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais, j'ai cru que tu avais oublié ta promesse. Raah, je deviens poétique… C'est frustrant._

Sa voix était redevenue celle de la gamine d'il y a dix ans.

Haku la revoyait alors que ces parents avaient été transformés en porc. C'était les mêmes larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, les mêmes mains qui essayaient frénétiquement de les effacer, la même voix qui demandait de l'aide désespérément.

Il redevint mélancolique et il se souvint de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui alors qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de qui il était- lui non plus ne savait pas vraiment qui il était à cette époque. Il se souvint également de ce que lui il avait fait pour elle. Et ses sentiments se renforcèrent, s'amplifièrent.

Il prit alors sa forme humaine et il la prit dans ses bras avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de réaliser la chose.

-_L'important c'est que je sois là non ? _Dit-il. _Ça a été dur de venir ici mais si je n'y était pas arrivé aujourd'hui je l'aurais fais demain et ainsi de suite, j'aurais tout fait rien que pour te revoir. Même si cinquante années étaient passés et que tu étais déjà mariée j'aurais continué à essayer. _

Elle se blottit encore plus entre ses bras et s'agrippa à son haut. Il portait encore le même qu'à l'époque. L'odeur la replongea dans ses souvenirs, le vieux Kamaji tirait sur ses éternelles ficelles- elle n'avait jamais sut comme ça s'appelait réellement-, Rin mangeait un bol de riz en regardant le train rouler sur l'eau, Sans-Visage émettait ses éternels « Heh » en tendant sa main, Bou pleurait en demandant à ce qu'on joue avec lui, Zéniba tissais encore et encore avec un sourire bienveillant et Haku… Et bien Haku était là à présent, et il la serrait dans ses bras.

Elle eut alors l'espoir qu'elle les reverrait tous et elle serra encore plus le tissu qu'elle avait entre les mains.

Haku sourit doucement. Il s'écarta d'elle et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Chihiro, celle-ci leva les yeux vers lui, il avait toujours été plus grand qu'elle. Elle serra ses doigts très fort, comme si elle avait peur qu'il parte.

-_O Tanjôbi Omedetô_, murmura-t-il.

Puis dans un geste incertain et timide, il approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles de la jeune fille qui avait ouverts grands les yeux. Lorsque, finalement, elles entrèrent en contact, se fut comme si un volcan endormi depuis longtemps venait de s'éveillé. Tout d'abord timide le baiser se fit plus fougueux, ardent, entreprenant.

Au bout d'une bonne minute- enfin, je pense- ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs respirations. Cependant aussitôt Haku en voulut plus comme si c'était devenu une drogue pour lui.

Puis, soudain, elle s'arrêta et s'écarta en baissant les yeux. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle en avait envie mais il y avait un léger problème.

-_Que se passe-t-il Chihiro ?_

-_Tu es un Kami…_ Chuchota-t-elle.

Il soupira : il aurait dut s'y attendre. Elle avait raison après tout, la divinité n'avait tout simplement pas le droit de fréquenter la mortelle. Il l'avait réalisé depuis tellement longtemps mais le fait qu'elle le dise lui fit l'effet d'un coup de pied au cœur. Il lui caressa distraitement les cheveux et elle se laissait faire alors que les larmes envahissaient ses yeux de petite fille : comme autrefois.

-_On essayera, _fit-il subitement._ On se battra._

Elle releva la tête vers lui et, en quelques secondes, son regard devint déterminé. Elle leva son poing sous le rire d'Haku.

-_Ouai, on vous battra ! Je le jure sur mon honneur d'Ogawa._

_-Viens par là toi ! _

Sur ce il la tira une fois de plus dans ces bras. Il regarda les étoiles et émit une prière silencieuse. Quel geste étrange un Kami qui prie les Kamis.

-_Pourquoi tu rigoles comme ça ? _S'étonna-t-elle. _Tu te moques de moi ? C'est méchant !_

Non, rien ni personne ne lui enlèverait Chihiro.

_O Tanjôbi Omedetô : Joyeux anniversaire._


End file.
